Hoodwinked Third!: Fellowship of the Hood
Hoodwinked Third!: Fellowship of the Hood is a 2020 sequel to Hoodwinked! and Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil. Like the other two, it will be relased by The Weinstein Company. do not defunt reopening Plot: Red is framed for a crime she didn't commit and while on the run, with Twitchy following to help her, she runs into her ex-best friend Goldilocks. Cast: *Debby Ryan as Red Puckett, the protagonist. She was voiced by Anne Hathaway in the first movie, and Hayden Panettiere in the sequel. *Katy Perry as Goldilocks, the deuteragonist. She was Red's best friend before she left stranded in a house filled with bears sometime before the Goody Bandit heist. Since then, she's been the HEA's number one enemy. In the end, she reforms and becomes Red's friend again. *Glenn Close as Granny Puckett, the tritagonist. *Patrick Warburton as Wolfgang W. Wolf, the secondary tritagonist. *Anthony gladue Lenny as Twitchy Squirrel. In the movie, Wolf has him watch over Red while she's on the run. *Bill Hader and Amy Poehler as Hansel and Gretel, the anatogonist from the last film, now forced to join forces with Red and Goldie, mostly because of Hansel's crush on Goldie. *Jim Belushi as Kirk the Woodsman, his role from the one movie. *Jason Segel as Pinocchio, a little wooden boy who joins Red and company on their mission, and falls in love with Red. In the end, he becomes a real boy and becomes Red's boyfriend. *Isla Fisher as Snow White, the lead anatognist. In the beginning, she seems as innocent and kind as she is in the story, until later when Wolf discovers her true colors, while she poisons the prince. In the end, she and Cindy get stranded on a desert island surrounded by alligators *Taylor Swift as Cinderella, the secondary anatognist. She acts the same way Snow does above, until Red realizes she hired the enitre setup. In the end, she and Snow get stranded on a desert island surrounded by alligators *Kate McKinnon as Thumbelina, the teritary antagonist. She is snob with Red and Goldie, but she refused them to join with them, she join with Snow White and Cinderella as she works with them. In the end, she lose her hairs-like wig and revealed that she is bald and running away from the two heroes *David Orgen Steirs as Nicky Flippers. *Tobey Maguire as Prince Charming. *Fran Drescher as Rosemary, Cinderella's step-mother. A childhood friend of Granny, who knows about Snow and Cindy's evil plan. *Jane Lynch as Queen Bethany, the evil queen from 'Snow White'. She works for the magic mirror and has been told what to do ever since. In the end, thanks to Wolf's words of wisdom, she becomes an employee at the HEA. *Andy Dick as Boingo whom (at the end of the film) reveals that he escaped. Category:Article stubs Category:Animation Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Spy Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Hoodwinked! Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Kanbar Entertainment